MS-06S Char's Zaku II
|image=Zaku II Origin.png;Front (During Clash of Loum) Zaku II Armaments Origin.png;Front (w/ Full Armaments) Char's Zaku II Origin Bazooka.png;Front (w/ Bazooka) Char's Zaku II Origin Bazooka rear.png;Rear (w/ Bazooka) MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Farmell Char Aznable Custom.png;Front (After Clash of Loum) |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=Commander |type=Suit |OfficialName=Char's Zaku II シャア専用ザクⅡ |designation=MS-06S |archetype=MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type/Origin~v |first=0079 |last=0079 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)~4, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin~1,Mobile Suit Discovery |operator=Space Strike Fleet |pilot=Casval Rem Deikun (Origin);Char Aznable |height=17.5 |width=9.2, 9.7~including spikes |armaments=Shoulder Shield 2 × Chest Vulcan |OptionalEquip=Heat Hawk Machine Gun |optionalHandheldArmaments=ASR-78 MS Anti-Ship Rifle Type A2 MS Bazooka }}MS-06S Char's Zaku II is a Mobile Suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga and its OVA adaptation. It was piloted by Char Aznable during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics Char's MS-06S Zaku II is a customized version of the standard MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (an overall improved MS-06F Zaku II) painted in his personal red colorsMECHANICAL MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN (English Website) Episode 1, U.C.0079HGGO 1/144 MS-06S Zaku II (Red Comet Ver.) instruction manual. Being a commander's unit, a horn-like decoration was also attached to its head. Despite the high risks, Char personally ordered the removal of its limiters, allowing it to use its thrusters to the maximum limit. The hit-and-run tactics enabled by the resulting high thrust, and the impression its distinctive colors made on the battlefield, led to Char's nick name, "Red Comet". After the Clash of Loum, Vice Admiral Dozle secretly ordered Char to command the Falmer, a custom Musai-class battleship, and unit emblems and victory markings were applied to his MS-06S.MECHANICAL MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN (Japanese Website) Episode 6] These included bright white lines indicting it as the commander's unit, the unit number "A12" and emblems of the Falmer. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :A defensive equipment made of steel and multiple types of shock absorption material. It is fitted with weapon latches, which can be used to hold two spare magazines for the bazooka or various types of weapon. ;*Chest Vulcan :A pair of fixed armaments mounted in the chest, they are mostly used to destroy fighter jets and small vehicles, or intercept missiles. ;*ASR-78 MS Anti-Ship Rifle :A sniper rifle mainly used against warships. It discharges specalized rounds at a high initial velocity, which can split into submunitions after penetrating a warship's armor, destroying it from within. It is especially devastating when used against the bridge or engine of a ship. ;*Type A2 MS Bazooka :A large bazooka mainly used for anti-ship combat, it can hold three shells in the magazine near the back. It is mounted on the weapon latch on the backpack when not in use. ;*Machine Gun :Two type of machine guns for MS can be equipped: a drum magazine type and a belt-fed type with a belt extending from the magazine box under the backpack. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. When stored on the weapon latch on the waist, its grip can slide into a more compact form. History One Year War Battle of Loum In January U.C. 0079, Char's Zaku II used a Bazooka to destroy five Magellan-class Battleships . Investigation of Operation V In September, U.C. 0079, at Side 7, Noa, following the launch of the RX-78-02 Gundam from the ''White Base'', Dren was ordered by Char to equip Char and Slender's Zaku II units with Type 1 Gear and prepare to launch them along the laser lines. After Amuro's Gundam destroyed two missiles, Oscar Dublin detected Char's and Slender's Zaku II units, with the former approaching three times faster than the latter. Captain Paolo Cassius immediately and gravely recognized it as the Red Comet, Char, stating to a surprised Bright that it was the suit that single-handedly scrapped five of the Federation's battleships at Loum and ordered to turn back and run. Char's Zaku II, still moving at great speed was now close to the ship and Char saw the Gundam through his camera. Picture Gallery MS-06S-1 MSG ORIGIN-1.png|One of Magellan-class Battleships that Char's Zaku II destroyed at Loum. MS-06S-2 MSG ORIGIN-1.jpg MS-06S-3 MSG ORIGIN-1.jpg Zakuchar-origin.jpg MS-06S Char's Zaku II weaponry.jpg|MS-06S Char's Zaku II Mechanical Archives MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Farmell Char Aznable Custom 2.png ms_modal_unit_tog_01.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Char's Zaku II (SGR PV).jpg|With ASR-78 MS Anti-Ship Rifle in Super Gundam Royale PV Char's Zaku II & Gundam G-Self (SGR PV).jpg|With YG-111 Gundam G-Self in Super Gundam Royale PV Gunpla HG Gundam The Origin MS-06S Char's Zaku II.jpg|HGGO 1/144 MS-06S Char's Zaku II (2015) - Box art HG Zaku II Char Custom Metallic Ver..jpg|HGGO 1/44 MS-06S Char's Zaku II - Metallic Ver. (Gunpla Expo World Tour 2015 exclusive;2015) - Box art HG Char's Zaku II -Metallic-.jpg|HGGO 1/44 MS-06S Char's Zaku II Metallic (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive;2018) - Box art HG Char's Zaku II (Red Comet Ver.).jpg|HGGO 1/144 MS-06S Zaku II (Red Comet Ver.) (2019): box art Trivia *In SD Gundam G Generation Genesis, Char's Zaku II is part of the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin DLC pack along with the RTX-65 Guntank Early Type. Unlike the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, Char's Zaku II can be developed into the Rick Dias, the Zeong, the Hyaku Shiki, and the Sazabi, all of which are Char's future machines. References External links *Official mechanical profile